


It Was Only a Glitch…Right?

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was freaked out about ghost Ray. Sure, it was just a glitch in the game…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Glitch…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. It's originally posted on my Tumblr back in May. There is a second part to this so I will post that tomorrow.

It’s been a week since they did the Thunderdome Let’s Play and Gavin is still freaked out about ghost Ray appearing. He was always afraid of ghost because back then, his friends made a bet that he had to stay in a haunted house for 2 hours. He didn’t even make it past 10 minutes and Gavin ran out of the house, screaming, because he swore he saw a ghost. Ever since, he’s been terrified of ghost.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to edit footage for the day’s Let’s Play. Geoff noticed Gavin not focusing so he goes up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Gavin jumps from his chair.

“BLOODY HELL!” Gavin screams.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Geoff says, chuckling. “Why are you so jumpy?”

“You just snuck up on me. That’s why I’m so jumpy.” Gavin says

“Well anyways everyone is meeting up for lunch. Did you want to join us?”

“Nah, I need to catch up on some editing.” Gavin turns back to his computer and continues editing.

“Alright then. Where are we going to eat anyways?” Geoff asked

“Let’s go to Taco Bell.” Ray said.

“We’ve been there like 5 times this month, Ray.” Geoff said. Ray just stood there and shrugs. Geoff sighs. “Fine, let’s go to Taco Bell.” Ray just smiles. “Do you want me to bring you back anything, Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Gavin answered, his gaze not leaving the computer screen. Geoff claps him on the back and leaves the office followed by everyone else.

Gavin is trying to concentrate on the editing but he can’t stop thinking about ghost Ray. “It was just a glitch in a game.” he thought. “Ghost aren’t real.” His train of thought was broken when he saw someone standing in the doorway from the corner of his eye. He turns his chair towards the door and sees Ray standing there.

“Back already, Ray?” Gavin asked, but there was no response. He’s just staring into space. Gavin waves his hands in the air, trying to get the Puerto Rican’s attention. “What wrong, Ray? What are you looking at?” Still no answer. The Brit sits up from his chair and tries to put his hands on Ray’s shoulders but his hands went right through him. Gavin’s eyes went wide. He runs out of the office, screaming, running right through the ghost version of Ray. He runs to a closet and locks himself in. He sits on the floor, tucks his knee to his chest and starts rocking back and forth.

He starts breathing heavily. “He’s not real. He’s not real.” He thinks to himself. “I’m not even drunk. He can’t be real.” Then there was a knock on the door which makes Gavin squeal.

“Gavin?” The voice behind the door said. Gavin gets up and slowly turns the knob. He slowly opens the door and sees Ray standing there. “Gavin, why are you hiding in the closet?” Ray said. The Brit puts his hands on Ray’s face, to check if it was really him. He’s starts rubbing his face, patting his arms before Ray takes a step back.

“Woah, Gavin, what is your problem?” Ray asked.

“I just saw you in the office but as a ghost.” Gavin answered, still shaking.

Ray just chuckles. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“No.” Gavin says, raising his voice a bit. “I didn’t even have anything to drink.”

“Whatever.” Ray says, shrugging, and walks away.

Gavin walks back to the Achievement Hunter office and cautiously looks through the door. He didn’t spot ghost Ray anywhere. If he was scared of ghost then, he sure as hell was afraid of them a lot more now.


End file.
